The present disclosure relates generally to inter-device communication via a wireless link and more particularly to dynamic transport switching for inter-device communication.
Wireless communication technologies have proliferated in recent years. For instance, the IEEE 802.11 family of standards defines a wireless network protocol stack that includes MAC-layer and PHY-layer protocols for a variety of data rates. Bluetooth® standards, promulgated by Bluetooth SIG, Inc., define MAC and PHY layers and various packet formats to support a variety of data rates for short-range peer-to-peer communication, including Basic Rate (BR), Enhanced Data Rate (EDR), and Low Energy (LE) options. The choice of wireless communication technology for a particular application depends on various considerations, such as throughput requirements and signal strength requirements. In general, higher throughput and higher signal strength are associated with improved performance but at the cost of increased power consumption.